


【敖龙/猫魅】One Night Only

by ParanoidM



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22840588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParanoidM/pseuds/ParanoidM
Summary: *FF14 OC 冒险者未命名*关于两个“初次相识”的冒险者的初夜的故事（完结于2018年）
Kudos: 1





	【敖龙/猫魅】One Night Only

他们在星空下接吻。  
猫魅巧妙地将软舌探入到他的口腔中，舔舐着他的舌苔，吮吸着他口中的津液。年轻而又生疏的冒险者有些紧张，显然，他在这方面毫无经验。大概是注意到了他过于僵硬的反应，猫魅停下了动作，抬起头望向他，那双美丽的金色的眼睛如同在天际闪烁的星辰般明亮。这是敖龙今晚第二次仔细注视猫魅的眼睛，他觉得这双眼睛中就像是有金在流淌。  
“你在看什么？”紧贴着敖龙的猫魅问。像你这样你擅长察言观色的人明明就知道答案，虽然如此自忖，但敖龙还是认真地回答了这个问题。  
“…你的眼睛。”  
“你从刚才就一直在看我的眼睛。我的眼睛就这么吸引你吗？”  
“……”  
冒险者以沉默表达了肯定。  
在先前的舞蹈表演中，当作为舞者的猫魅一出场，敖龙就注意到他了。他肤色偏黑，身着浅色的薄纱，跃动在水池之上，如同某种轻盈的飞鸟。那是一场伴随着飞扬的水珠的舞蹈表演，在黄昏的映照下，飞溅的水珠呈现出异常美丽的色彩，就像是猫魅鎏金般的双眼一样。本身只是意外路过这里的冒险者此刻却驻足于此，直到看完了整场表演。天色渐暗，人群散去，敖龙还是呆愣在原地，脑海中不断地闪现着刚才奇异的舞姿，以及那个拥有美丽眼瞳和深色肤色的猫魅族。正在他终于回过神来，打算继续赶路的时候，身后有人突然叫住了他：  
“你刚才是不是在一直看我？”  
这样直接明了的发问让敖龙一时无法反应过来。他转过身，出现在他眼前的是那位猫魅族舞者。舞者身上湿漉漉的，大概是刚才一直在有水的地方表演的缘故，这使得大片衣物都附着在了他身上，舞者胴体的迷人线条也因此变得若隐若现；他额前微卷的发梢也被汗浸湿，紧贴于他的额头上。 冒险者没有意识到自己在那一瞬间停止了思考，直到猫魅又上前一步，他才想起来要给予对方回应。  
不知道该如何用语言回答的敖龙只好点了点头，猫魅则是用隐匿着一丝狡黠的笑容对着冒险者，心中似乎有其他打算。他走到敖龙面前，抬起头，就像是现在，在接吻后抬起头看着他一样，用只有他们二人才能听清的音量发问：  
“你喜欢我吗？”  
听到这话，冒险者的脸开始不断地升温，并不由自主地倒退了一步，就连他自己都不知道为什么。没有微风吹过的盛夏之夜显得有些燥热难耐，他的皮肤上浮现出一层薄汗，如此暧昧的突发情况使他心中的某样东西沸腾了起来。就像是看穿了他的窘迫一样，猫魅忍不住笑了起来。他笑起来的时候，敖龙可以看到那两颗微微显露的可爱的虎牙。这真的是一个可爱的笑容，不知为何，冒险者心中猛然出现了这样的想法。而当他再次回神时，猫魅已经凑到了他身边。  
“去一个没有人的地方说话吧。”  
所有的事情几乎都是在短暂的瞬间完成的。敖龙感觉对方拉起了自己的手，然后开始奔跑起来。还没有反应到先前种种究竟为何的冒险者只觉得自己的身体像是听从了对方的指令一般，开始不由自主地迈开了向前的步伐。所有他想说出口的话，诸如“你的表演很精彩”、“你的眼睛很迷人”之类的赞美，还不等他发出第一个音节，就被奔跑时迎面而来的夹杂着热浪的气流吹散在了夜空之中。那时的他大概真的是一头雾水，但事后，回想起来，说不定他自己也在隐隐期待着什么。  
眼前快速闪过的景物终于开始变慢下来，并于最终定格在了一处偏僻的小巷内。这里几乎没有人经过，能够听到的只有他们两个人喘气的声音。真是太奇怪了，冒险者不禁在心中发问。第一次见面的人为什么要对自己说出这样一番莫名其妙的话呢？尽管猫魅所有的提问他都无法否认——虽然没能说出口，他确实是喜欢这个猫魅的。一见钟情听起来有些脱离实际，尤其是当对方性别也与自己相同时，这样的事情着实有些离奇；但它却又真实地发生了，就像是还在滴着水的舞者的纱衣一般，昭示着这一切都并非是空穴来风的幻觉，而是鲜活又洋溢着感情的现实——就连他自己也无法逃避，无法否认。敖龙在这方面并不擅长，他觉得自己在这方面甚至可以用木讷和笨拙来形容。现在，站在有月光倾泻入其内的小巷中，他看着眼前气息逐渐平稳的猫魅，终于下定了决心，把从刚才就一直酝酿着的话说了出来：  
“你的表演…太好了...！”  
“你想说的就是这个吗？”  
舞者则是在听完这句深情的告白后再一次克制不住地笑出声来。就在敖龙打算再一次用自己少得可怜的话语表示自己的认真时，猫魅忽然伸出手，捧住了敖龙布满龙鳞的脸颊，然后轻轻地吻了一下他的嘴唇，如蜻蜓点水一般。  
那到底是怎样的感觉呢？敖龙只觉得有一个柔软的东西覆上了自己的嘴唇，然后一阵湿热的鼻息呼出在自己的脸上，就像是有轻柔的羽毛搔刮着自己两鬓下的龙鳞。猫魅身上的味道飘散至他的口鼻处，那是一股淡淡的雏菊的味道。他的思绪早已被这一吻搅得天翻地覆，大脑无法组织出任何有用的言语，身体也僵硬在了原地，无法采取下一步的行动。究竟是冲动与悸动占了上风，还是理智一直使人明了什么才是彼此最渴望的，当他望向对方，发现对方也正以表明着相同态度的目光回望向他时，冒险者下意识地拦住了对方的腰，然后开始与舞者接吻。  
他能感受到对方的舌头正在与自己的舌头纠缠，发甜的津液融汇在口齿之间，有一些甚至顺着嘴角的缝隙淌了下去。相比起舞者，他在这方面显得稚嫩又青涩，而猫魅就像是指导者一般，耐心地引导着他做出正确的动作。但或许是敖龙的接吻技巧过于生疏，猫魅停了下来，抬起头看向这个高大的冒险者。  
接下来发生的就如同先前提到过的一样。敖龙虽然沉默寡言，但他实在是太好猜了，所有他心中所想之事几乎都会自动地浮现在他的神色中。见他半晌都没有给出回应，猫魅也就不打算再继续这个话题了。他用带着水汽的毛茸茸的尾巴攀上敖龙的腿腹，眯起眼，享受地看着对方在感到腿部瘙痒的一刹那流露出的有些惊讶的神情。然后，他掀起了还附着在身上的，滴着水的纱衣，拉着冒险者的手，让它贴近自己的胸膛。  
这是敖龙第一次用手去触碰别人的身体。从被猫魅攥住的手的掌心里源源不断地传来了对方的体温，那是洋溢而出的如火般的热情。布满汗与水的肉体变得并没有敖龙想象中那样光滑，但却独具魅力。他的手在对方的引导下一路向下，手指勾勒出了那些结实肌肉的形状。猫魅发出了像是表示满意的鼻音，他的气息则逐渐加重，甚至需要轻轻喘气才能让自己在弥漫着荷尔蒙的空气中继续保持清醒。最后，他的手绕到了后方，停留在了沟谷处——在那里，他能够感觉到对方松软的尾巴不时地拂过自己的手背，能够感受到对方因兴奋而微微收紧了臀部。猫魅靠近敖龙，凑在敖龙泛白的角旁，低声地说：  
“跟着你的本能来就好…不要紧张。  
“想象你在和年轻的女性媾和……”  
“……没有必要。”  
出乎意料地，敖龙却在这种场合下发声了。猫魅有些意外地抬起头，映入眼帘的是对方极为认真的表情。  
“因为你就是你，和性别没有关系。”  
“……太好了…”  
猫魅在松了一口气后小声地说道。敖龙感觉到对方似乎松了一口气，后面那句话他并没有听清。冒险者稍微躬身，将头埋进了对方的肩窝里——夹杂着发酸的汗味的雏菊香气飘入他的鼻腔，他并不讨厌，甚至有些喜欢这股味道——那种味道在性冲动的促使下转化为了令人兴奋的催化剂。五官在现在开始变的愈发敏感，夹杂着燥热的风，昏暗的光线，弥漫在逼仄小巷中的充满爱欲的味道，这一切都将兴奋感推到了顶峰。  
“可以吗…?”  
昏暗中，冒险者开始了最后的发问，而回应他的，是一个无声的、缠绵的吻。  
于是一切都明了了起来，他们拥抱在一起，粘腻的汗液连接着彼此，本能的渴求顺着毛孔蒸腾而出，笼罩在二人之间。敖龙轻轻地啃咬着猫魅的颈部，那里皮肤软嫩，富有弹性。他听到猫魅轻哼一声，那是仍在克制的声音，但其音调已经明了地显示出了情色的意味。他将手伸向了对方甬道的入口，缓缓地将手指探入。四面的肉壁压迫着开拓者的手指，同时又有一股吸引力促使着他向着更深的地方探索。猫魅呼出的湿热的气息扑打在他的龙角上，激起了阵阵酥麻的感觉，敖龙下意识地抽动了手指，就像是被触到了至关重要的点一般，舞者忽然颤抖了一下，他的手指也感受到了前所未有的逼迫感。大概是碰到了什么令他讨厌的地方吧，当敖龙一边这样思考，一边想要退出自己的手指的时候，对方似乎发觉了他的意图。猫魅再次将手覆上了敖龙的手背，他摸索着，然后将自己的手指也探了进去。  
“………呼…在这里半途而废也太没趣了吧…”  
虽然猫魅已经猜到敖龙多半是因为缺乏经验而不知道如何进行实战操作，但他还是想像这样调侃一下冒险者。两个人各把一根手指插入自己体内的光景着实有些滑稽，不过这样也没什么不好。新鲜感在很大的程度上刺激了神经，他现在感到愈发兴奋。“手指…要这样用才对啊……”他一边拓宽自己的穴口，一边教导着初心者进行下一步的动作。  
体液渐渐地从甬道深处流出，浸湿了两人的手指。在两个人的开拓下，逼仄的暗巷逐渐变得宽阔，变得能够包容敖龙蓬勃的欲望。冒险者觉得自己的分身有些硬得发胀，但他还不太确定这个时候时候是否应该进行下一步的动作。他把手指从对方的私密之处撤出——这一次，猫魅没有阻止他。像是心有灵犀一般，舞者抬起了自己的左腿，将自己隐私的部分展露给冒险者；而感受到了对方默许的冒险者将猫魅抬起的腿搭在了自己结实的臂膊上，然后小心翼翼地将自己勃起的性器抵在了那里的入口上。  
进入对方体内对于第一次进行性体验的敖龙来说并不是一个容易的过程。他缓缓地向内推进，原先有些松弛的软肉现在接收到了新的刺激，开始不断地收紧。推入的过程变得有些艰难，紧张感冲入他的大脑，就连四周的空气都仿佛凝滞一般令人透不过气来。他的龙角捕捉到了怀中人细碎的呻吟和喘息，他低下头，用牙齿轻轻地咬着对方布满柔软绒毛的长长的猫耳。  
“唔…嗯……”  
尽管理智仍然保持着克制，但猫魅还是不由自主地发出来包含欲求的音节。他一只手环住了对方的肩胛，一只手伸到了敖龙的发丝中。敖龙的头发很长，那些浅色的发丝在月光的映照下泛出微弱的银色的光芒。  
“有人夸赞过你的头发吗…?”他感受着对方柔软的发丝游走在自己指尖。“我很喜欢……哈……你的头发…”  
他真的很喜欢敖龙的头发，从他们第一次见面起就很喜欢了，就像敖龙很喜欢他的金色眼睛一样。敖龙除了低沉的喉音外没有给予其他语言上的回应，但猫魅能感觉到对方拥抱自己的双臂变得更用力了。他也用力回应着对方，仿佛只有用这种像是要把自己嵌入对方体内的力道才可以将自己的情感完好地传递给对方一样。  
敖龙的动作很温柔，他害怕因为自己的失误而让对方受伤。他缓缓地进入，再缓缓地退出，肉壁的牵连让他体验到了前所未有的快感。他开始遵从自己的本能，加快了进出的速度。臀部的拍击声回荡在无人经过的窄巷，甚至盖过了二人的喘息声。快感融化了思考，融化了理智，身体的缠绵将这种感官愉悦推向了极致的高潮。他们拥抱着对方，他们契合着对方，他们让只有对方才会拥有的体味溢满胸腔，他们勾勒出只有彼此才会拥有的迷人形状。终于，当最后的冲刺完成时，快感达到了极致，甘美的滋味盘旋在脑海中，阻隔了意识。敖龙觉得自己的意识仿佛在刹那间升向了高空，而后，带着腥膻味道的液体尽数挥洒在了猫魅的体内。而对方的精液也喷薄而出，洒落在了他们身上。  
他们还是保持着那样的姿势站在阴暗处，谁都不想放开对方，就像原本就是一体的雕塑——然而时间却无法为之驻留，就连冒险者也知道这份温情无法永恒。最终，舞者先松开了他的手，他还在喘着气，但气息已经变得稳定。荷尔蒙消散后，原先的燥热感也一扫而空，小巷又变回了原来的小巷，他们之间的关系也又回到了最初的起点。敖龙的心里忽然产生了一种失落感，他也不知道这种感觉究竟为何。  
“我要走了。”  
猫魅的声音很轻，但他仍然听得清楚。舞者整理了一下身上的纱衣，表情平静得像是什么都没发生过一样。你是谁，你叫什么，你要去哪，原本那么多想要问的问题现在却哽在敖龙的喉口，连一个音节都无法发出。直到猫魅快要走出这个巷子时，他终于回过神来，用他平生来使用过的最大的声音问：  
“我们以后还能见面吗？”  
这样的场景有些似曾相识，但他已经无暇顾及其他事情。  
深肤色的舞者先是停下了脚步，然后又笑了起来。“今晚已经结束了，”他回过头，金色的双眼中充满了笑意，“只此一夜，但未来一定会再见面的。”  
“愿妮美雅女神指引我们再会。”

那么，至于冒险者在几个月后与舞者再会，则是另一个故事了。  
END

**Author's Note:**

> *有些细节可能存在描写错误/偏差，为我的笔误感到抱歉…!  
> *这其实是一个设定老套的纯爱系列，我真的只是想写一些没有逻辑的东西（土下座）  
> *烂尾致歉！与其说烂尾，不如说是写不下去了，解释剧情的原委的话干脆放在下一篇，如果真的有下一篇的话  
> *三分钟人设：  
> 【猫魅】  
> 逐月之民，靠跳舞赚取生活费的冒险者，同时也是一名幻术师  
> 有些腹黑的性格  
> 是STK（噤声）  
> 曾被一位敖龙族冒险者搭救，然后喜欢上了对方，之后的数月尾随着这位冒险者打探着各式各样的消息，最终抢先冒险者一步来到大都市W（是的，三大主城之一的W，因为某些原因没能在正文中直接提到）  
> 【奥拉】  
> 晨曦之民，冒险者，擅长斧术  
> 木讷寡言，话很少，是心里想很多但不说出来的类型  
> 曾经救过一个幻术师，被对方发问是否还能见面，当时奥拉点点头就走了，没想到之后真的遇到了，这就是命运女神的力量（不  
> *虽然设定真的很扯很老套，然后还烂尾了，但这个爽文我还是写得很开心（靠）真的非常感谢看到这里却没有暴打我的您


End file.
